


A good injury salve

by hauntedpoem



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Longing, Other, Spying, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpoem/pseuds/hauntedpoem
Summary: Thranduil watches from the shadows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an inoffensive drabble that I wrote because I couldn't sleep.  
> -  
> on the other hand... the following one, involving Thranduil/meludir and eventual Thrandolas+Meludir is not so innocent.  
> Check it out: [Tradition](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8840860/chapters/20272429)

Thranduil found his son easily. The link that he forged during millennia with his only remaining flesh and blood is a strong one since he's been both mother and father to Legolas. From the shadows, he watches his heir watching her. 

The idea of Legolas following Tauriel does not repel him as he thought it would. But it unsettles him. It's not that she's a Silvan elf. No, that's not the real reason. It's that she's never even once returned the adoring, full of care look that Legolas bestows on her whenever he thinks she's not paying attention.

It's clear as crystal to Thranduil and there is not much he could do to change his son's mind without interfering like an annoying parent. His son is past that age. He doesn't need a guardian, he needs a friend. Legolas would hate it if he interferes, Thranduil can only imagine the consequences. He would think it unjust, he would reject his father's insight and then continue to pursue this Silvan with renewed vigour, just to spite a strict parent.

Thranduil did talk to her - in his kingly, commanding tone, that is true - and she seemed as impenetrable as always... Indifferent, nonplussed, even, at the prospect of Legolas looking at her as a potential romantic partner. Tauriel didn't even think of Legolas like that. And this fills him with quiet anger even more. It's his son, Legolas Thranduil in, not a random elf! Elves are supposed to want him, to throw themselves at him, to try and seduce him. Yet Legolas is still alone and brooding over a silvan maiden's unresponsiveness to his advances. And this saddens him.

He watches her talking to the dwarf, then watches his son as he stays focused on her every movement: jaw set, eyes focused, forehead creased with the lack of understanding, with suspicion, resentment, ambition. He's still standing tall and proud, confident despite her feigned ignorance. Legolas is strong. Thranduil wishes he was stronger, unaffected by this. Tauriel will know what to do. She doesn't love him. She doesn't even like his son! All she sees is her childhood friend and a commander on missions. All she sees is the son of the Sinda king who returned to Greenwood with a quarter of his men, injured and defeated, the rest lying slain and desecrated on the plains of Mordor; she sees her parents, butchered by orcs and left abandoned on the battlefield. She sees duty, nothing more when it comes to the Mirkwood prince.

Thranduil is sympathetic. He understands, yet he cannot quell his son's stoic suffering. He spies from the shadows, that's all he can do.

But this time, he realises that he's not alone. From the opposite direction, over the narrow stone bridge, hidden in the rocks' sculpted shadow, someone watches Legolas watching Tauriel.

Thranduil is intrigued, to say the least. And his reaction is one of incredulity. This is his son, being followed, not some random elf. He moves silently to get a better view.

It's Meludir, one of his guards. Tauriel is his superior, yet Meludir doesn't watch her. The youth's eyes are glued to Legolas, while his son pretends to be blissfully unaware of such attention. It makes Thranduil snort in amusement.

Meludir isn't even that good at hiding and keeping quiet. He makes no effort to stay ensconced in the corner. He stares directly at Legolas and seems blind to his surroundings. Thranduil is sure his son has detected Meludir from the beginning but continues to coldly ignore his efforts to reach out to him.

How interesting... Legolas continues to frown and watch Tauriel as she laughs carelessly and talks loudly with Kili, the dwarf. That must be an interesting exchange. Thranduil is no longer amused.

The king is both curious and irritated. He discerns on Meludir's face the tell-tale signs of lovesickness. The longing in his spirit is a crushingly beauteous lament. Even a deaf dwarf could notice it, that's how obvious he is. The young silvan frets and fidgets, his fingers restless on a small, round shaped box. When it's clear that the exciting repartee between his captain and the prisoner dies down, Thranduil watches hungrily as Meludir descends from his improper hiding place and approaches Legolas. 

It's heart-rending. Is his son usually this cold? Meludir is all smiles full of teeth and glistening, hopeful eyes. Legolas looks anywhere but at the other's face. He's almost blatant in his lack of interest but he knows it's there, and that, to Thranduil, is even crueler than what Tauriel did to him. While she feigns ignorance, Legolas feigns nothing. He avoids without remorse and begrudgingly accepts the small round box he's given. It's salve, Thranduil knows, a common thing among soldiers, and the mere knowledge makes it all so silly. He's so wrapped up in this new discovery that he's almost forgetting that he was worried for his son. His eyes search the defeated Meludir's defeated face. He can't help but pity the young, callow guard who set his hopes too high.

After further inspection, without ungluing his eyes from the box, Legolas mutters a graceful thank you, proof that his princely education wasn't lacking, after all, and turns his back on Meludir as if he was given a mission report, nothing more. He's cold. Legolas' demeanour reminds Thranduil of himself. Like father, like son. Would he be able to tackle the situation better? He wonders...

The next time his eyes search for Meludir's lithe frame, Thranduil is surprised to find him nowhere in sight. The youth just disappeared. His eyes return to Legolas and his body moves as if pulled by his son's disrupted energy. He descends and follows through deep corridors. Legolas is returning to his suite. 

On his way, he finds a small box left carelessly at the base of a lamp, the bright green of its paint impossible for the eye to miss. Thranduil lifts it up, feels it with his fingers. Meludir made this for his son.

When did Legolas become so dismissive of others? His thoughts return to Tauriel and Thranduil can't help but despise her. Then, they abruptly switch to Meludir and sadness fills his chest.

He opens the box. He inspects the yellowish ointment containing traces of marigold, chamomile, sage, and a few elven herbs. Innocent enough. The smell is clean, antiseptic, common.

A good injury salve, that's all there is to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing from my phone makes me seem illiterate at times. Just edited. Now I feel like going to sleep. :()  
> -  
> It's nice to have Thranduil so empathic and fair, in comparison with [his rather darker and jealous side ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/22/73/1f/22731f7d91a37e362fad6bf8291ab90c.gif) in the movies.


End file.
